


Beautiful Disaster

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Justin POVSeasons: 1-4Song by Kelly ClarksonVidder: f1renze with help from susanderavishOriginally released in 2004.





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkatbyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/gifts), [burnitbackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnitbackwards/gifts).




End file.
